Human machine interfaces (HMIs) are common in many consumer devices and vehicles. A problem with conventional systems is that human machine interfaces are limited in the ability to recognize a user's command/request based on, for example a voice signal or visual signal. A more robust HMI and command/request recognition system is needed.